Super Saiyan Bedtime
by Jeuji
Summary: Two couples find themselves in front of a love hotel! Wonder what wil happen...A little tid bit A friend and I wrote after pulling an all nighter


Three in the morning with a buddy of mine, after consuming about 8 pounds of chocolate and a litre of sprite, let's just say everything went down hill from "Hey I've got an idea! Let's write a fanfiction!"

After walking for two hours the two couples finally arrived at the long waited hotel.

Rena and Trunks both looked at each other with blushes streaming across their faces, but surprisingly enough it wasn't the activities that were going to transpire in the hotel room they had booked.

"Hey, Ummm Bulma….?" Rena said with a slight twitch, all she heard was a slight giggle for a reply. "Yeah, so would you guys mind waiting until we get to the hotel?" she finally turned and looked at the other couple, who at this point had become impatient in finding the hotel.

"Dad, no body wants to see you guys raping each other in public…" Trunks finally gained the courage to look over at his father, only to unfortunately cover his face right after. The other couple finally came up for air, looking slightly annoyed.

"Boy, your ignorance annoys me. This is how you should be with you're woman" Vegeta said while rubbing his temples in frustration, Trunks just looked over at Rena for help. "He is right, Rena you should be dominating over you're bitch, show him who's boss" Bulma said with a smile plastered on her face as she ran her finger through Vegeta's hair, Vegeta turned to look at her with a small growl.

"Oh and who is this bitch you're talking about" He asked softly, leaning into Bulma's face with a grin. "I mean you, now bitch come here and accept your punishment" Vegeta smirked at Bulma's words, then grabbed the back of her head and swooped down for a kiss.

"Alllllright! I think we should head into the hotel!" Rena yelled, the two kissing couple split up but only grined and the innocence of the younger couple now a few feet ahead of them covering their faces in embarrassment.

After finally getting their hotel passes from the clutches of the now scarred hotel clerk, each couple took their own room key.

"Okay let's see, rules… Don't do anything too nasty, but aside from that have fun!" Bulma told the still blushing couple who at this point just wanted to escape to their room and get to sleep.

"Oh and before you go here!" Bulma then reached into her pocked and pulled out a small box and threw it at Trunks, then Vegeta pulled out a tub from his back pocket and tossed it over to Rena.

The couple looked down at their hands at what had been thrown to them and blushed an even deeper shade of crimson.

Just as they went to hand the articles in their hands back to the elder couple the door to the rooms shut.

The couple then looked back at their hands then shyly at each other. "So, why was Bulma walking around with a box of condoms..?" asked Trunks in confusion, Rena sighed.

"No the real question is why your dad was walking around with lube in is back pocket…" They both then looked back down at their hands.

Rena and Trunks finally got the courage to enter their room only to be even more surprised.

Instead of the two double beds they were supposed to get, there was only one queen bed in their little room.

"How did they…?" Rene began but Trunks stopped her. "Don't even finish, we'll never know how those two do what they do, it is just one of the mysteries of the earth, and lets just leave it at that." Trunks said, Rena nodded in agreement.

"So what are we supposed to do..?" Rena and Trunks then looked at the bed, and then slowly turned to each other only to blush.

"I-I'll take the floor" Trunks stuttered, Rena then grasped his arm. "No we can share a bed it's not like anything will ha...pen…" Rena was then silenced by the intense gaze Trunks was giving her.

For almost five minutes they just stood there, until finally Rena realized what was going on, but just as she was about to speak, Trunks beat her too it.

He closed the door to their room then walked over to her, making sure not to just run over and scare her, he then took the back of her head in his hand and kissed her.

At first Rena was shocked by his forwardness, but then she too fell into the pull of the kiss.

Suddenly Trunks lifted her and in less then a millisecond was leaning over her on the bed, kissing her neck as she gasped for air.

She moaned as he pulled her shirt down lower and lower to get a better view of the yellow bra, until he finally became annoyed with it and just ripped it off in one clean movement.

His strong arms then wrapped around her small waist and hoisted her up so that his lips were then touching her curved breasts. When he undid her bra strap and pulled it away from her body, she let out a small gasp.

"H-hey, no fair, at least take off your shirt" She managed to stutter between breathes; he looked up from what he was doing and smirked.

Suddenly his shirt was on the floor and he was back on top of her, only this time he was capturing her lips in passion.

She suddenly gasps at the pressure being pushed against her leg, which only made Trunks look up at her. "W-what's wrong?" He asked worriedly lifting himself up a little, only causing that part of his body to press even harder against her.

"I-I just didn't realize h-how … equipped you were…" she stammered, it took him a few moments to fully understand what she meant, but when he did a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"You haven't seen anything yet" then suddenly just like her shirt, her pants were ripped off her legs and thrown to the ground with a thump.

Then in turn Trunks removed his pants, allowing Rena to get a glimpse of the impressive tent he was pitching.

Before she could even blink he was in front of her leaning back down towards her lips, she then fell fully on the bed.

Trunks full hard erection fell against her leg, it took all she had to gasp out again, and she then chose instead to take up Bulma's advice of being more forceful.

Her hands slowly slinked down towards his boxers; she smiled when Trunks lifted his head in surprise.

He then gave a wicked grin of his own. "Now you should know it's my turn" he told her, and just like her other articles of clothing her underwear were suddenly on the floor in shreds.

Rena's eyes lit up in mild surprise, but quickly changed into a sly glint; before Trunks could react she pulled down his boxers, only to end up shocking herself.

"I-it's so big!" Rena couldn't believe the actual size of his member (it quivers too!). Trunks then kissed her, and all her shock was absorbed.

Suddenly his left hand moved from her back down to her thigh, and slowly he began to caress the inside of her thigh with care.

She then began to run her fingers lightly over his chest then down past his muscular stomach; her fingers lightly traced his treasure trail (lolz!) until finally reaching her destination.

She then grasped his huge dick in her hands and tugged it greedily. Trunks let out a moan of pleasure and urged her to go on, so she did.

Suddenly his hand left her thigh and moved on to new grounds, right at that moment she released him and he plunged his fingers into her.

She gasped as he entered her with his fingers; she had never felt a sensation quite like this before.

As he pumped his fingers in and out of her secret place (loll), she felt an orgasm coming on, her whole body was convulsing against his finger.

As she reached her climax she was sure she felt Trunks release her and grab something but at that moment she didn't care.

Suddenly his fingers left her body and a whole new thing was touching her entrance. "Are you ready?" Trunks asked, she nodded her head, and then leaned into his shoulder.

He started to thrust into her, at first it was uncomfortable, but as her body adjusted to his size she started to float.

He was huge, and she loved it. As he started to pump into her harder and harder she felt herself losing control, until finally she felt her climax coming. She lost control and let out a scream of pleasure as Trunks ministered his last thrust.

He collapsed on top of her, both panting heavily. He suddenly grabbed her and hoisted her towards his chest.

She sighed happily against his solid frame and they both dozed into sleep.

"Jeez, done only after one go?" Bulma said while lifting her ear from the wall, Vegeta was grumbling on the bed for some unknown reason.

"I thought you're son had a bit more stamina then that." Bulma said mockingly. "Maybe it was the woman who needed more stamina" he grumbled while turning to glare at the lamp on the bed side table.

"Awe what's made the big bitch upset?" Bulma teased, Vegeta looked up at her then and gave her a wicked grin.

Before she could even react she was being pinned to a wall by an unbreakable grip. Vegeta started to kiss down Bulma's neck.

"No fair, you saiyans and your super speed" she mumbled while closing her eyes, she felt Vegeta grin on her flesh.

"Well we have super speed in some departments, but in other we like to take it slow and…enjoys ourselves" Vegeta whispered sensually into Bulma's ear, she shivered in anticipation.

"Oh I know how much you like to enjoy yourselves" she said while trying to free her hands, Vegeta's grip only became stronger.

Bulma realized that there was no way Vegeta was going to release her, so she came up with a plan.

"V-Vegeta, something isn't right…" Bulma then suddenly slumped and stopped moving, her whole body became limp in his grip.

He stared at her for a moment then released her and quickly carried her to the bed then sat her down. "Bulma, wake up" he said gruffly, annoyed that she had ruined his little game with a fainting spell.

Suddenly she sprang to life and pulled him over onto his back so that she was straddling his hips. "Don't look at me like that, the only way I can get what I want is to play with your emotions" She told him to his angry face, she then tipped her head down slowly and kissed hm.

All anger washed away into lust, his hands reached up and gasped her hips, pushing them down into his now swollen crotch.

She moaned sensually which only made him harder, his need taking over. He then turned over on the bed, now on top of Bulma; she then wrapped her legs around his waist.

Vegeta's hands roamed up from her hips under her shirt and with one quick movement he removed her shirt, only breaking the steamy kiss for a moment.

Bulma then reached and started to undo the buttons on his shirt, one by one they came undone until finally she pulled it off his large muscular arms.

Her hands then found their way to his back were she began to explore its many curves and rugged edges.

Before she could react he started to pull off her pants, she complied with ease. In return she removed his, feeling up his ten inch present in the process.

His hands then found hers and he pinned them once again above her head.

"Not this time princess, it's my turn to take control." He grinned and bent his head down, his tongue sliding down the curves of her body.

With his other hand he freed her of her pesky bra, and threw it on the floor. Now the real fun began, he started to fondle her breast with his spare hand, watching as her nipples became hard at his touch, knowing only he could do that to her.

Her back arched slightly at the feeling of his touch, sweat started to glisten on her forehead.

"These annoy me" and in one swift movement he had torn her underwear from her waist, his spare hand found its way to her center and started to fondle it.

Enjoying how each touch caused her to moan in pleasure he then plunged his fingers deep into her core, until finally she climaxed against him.

"V-Vegeta…" she mumbled eyes glazed over out of pleasure, she then smiled. By this time Vegeta had let go of her hands and she now was grasping the bands around his boxers pulling them down, he understood what she wanted and pulled them off for her.

Her hands then reached down and grasped him, pulling him towards her. He moaned knowing what she intended to do.

And just like before, she turned him around until he was on his back. She smiled and settled down on his shaft.

Rocking back and forth, pulling in and out of pleasure, she restrained crying out. He was having the same trouble she was, but having more luck controlling himself.

She pushed him deeper into her, loving the sensation of his cock in her. "Ah-huh" She cried out, her hips moving at an even faster pace then before.

Knowing she would reach her climax soon, Vegeta quickly turned them both over and kissed her. Driving in even harder and faster then she until finally she cried out in pleasure against his lips.

Both collapsed for a moment, enjoying the feeling of after sex. Vegeta then leaned up on his elbow, still on top of her.

"I win" he said smugly, she just laughed with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Not for long" she pulsed him over on his back again then kissed him.

"We still have all night after all"

Trunks and Rena laid in bed, trying to block out the noises coming out of their neighbour's bedroom.

"How many now? "Asked Trunks Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Rena in his other arm.

"Seventh" Rena sighed; Trunks looked at her in shock. "SEVEN! How the hell do they do it?" he exclaimed, Rena looked up at him.

"Well it is your dad..." Rena then started, only to be cut off by Trunks. "Yeah, but Bulma is human… isn't she?" he then looked down at his lover with a curious expression, Rena then sighed.

"That my love is one question that will never be answered, we just accept the fact that Bulma and your father are the horniest creatures in existence" she then stated, Trunks nodding in agreement.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind that title" He then flipped over onto Rena with a smile. "Only if you're up for it." She then said, giving him a smile of her own.

"Oh definitely, besides, Bulma did give us this whole box of condoms, and it would be rude not to use every single one" He then leaned in and started to kiss her ruthlessly.

Goten was now standing in front of the first room the horrified concierge had given him.

'So this is the room then' he thought to himself as he walked up to the door and knocked twice.

When Bulma had called him telling him they would be in town, he was happy to be able to see his friends again.

Suddenly the door opened up to reveal a very angry purple headed man, who was naked by the way.

Garza's face turned crimson at the handsome man in front of him. "U-Umm, I-s Bulma or-r Rena here?" he stuttered, the man then moved out of the way and signalled him to come in.

The door then shut, and all that could be heard after that was the sound of screaming.

Bulma awoke to the most horrified screams she had heard since she walked into that elementary school.

"Hey Vegeta, do you hear that?" she asked while nudging him, he woke up grudgingly. "What now?" He said in an annoyed voice, she told him to be quiet and listen. Then suddenly the noise came again from the room next to them then stopped again.

"Hmm, maybe they got carried away? Vegeta then mumbled starting to go back to sleep, Bulma then shrugged and laid down next to him.

They were almost asleep when they heard a small pathetic knock at the door.

Bulma got out of bed first and walked over to the door, thinking it was just someone from the front desk.

She opened the door to find a very messy haired, teary eyed Goten, with no clothes on.

"Goten?" she said slightly surprised, He looked up at her then burst out in tears, she then pulled him into the room.

"Oh god Bulma it was h-horrible! You t-told me that you would be here so I thought I would surprise you. B-but when I got here the woman at the front desk fainted at the mention of your name! When I f-finally found the rooms and knocked a scary naked man opened the door! T-then told me to go in b-but w-when I did… OH GOD! H-he t-touched m-me, a-and she let him!" Goten burst into tears again, Bulma just patted his back.

Vegeta then woke up out of annoyance, and glared at Goten. "OH GOD HE'S HERE TOO!" Goten yelled while clutching onto Bulma's naked front, which made Vegeta get out of bed and walking up to Goten and grab him.

"I see why my son did what he did, fist you come in here and disturb my sleep then you grab my woman's chest" Vegeta then grabbed him and forced him to bend over.

"This'll teach you to disturb people right after sex"

After twenty minutes or so of horrible screams Trunks then heard the door to the neighbouring room open and shut, along with some one crying, very loudly.

He got up and opened the door only to find his father leaning against the frame to his room, and like him completely naked.

"So… You too?" Trunks asked, Vegeta looked over at his son lazily with a grin on his face.

"I went super saiyans on his ass" Vegeta told him, both males began to laugh.

Vegeta went to leave but stopped and looked down at his son, then smiled.

"You're still not up to par with me kid" Vegeta then said, Trunks looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked, Vegeta laughed.

"You're what 8 inches? Dear old dad is ahead by two inches" Vegeta then walked back inside the room and closed the door.

Trunks then sighed and walked back into the room.

All that was heard after that was the screaming of the hotel's front desk clerk screaming at the sight of the nude boy running past her.

See what I mean?


End file.
